


Letters From Home

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based off a song, Cute, Dad Sam, F/M, Soldier Sam, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Sam has gone off to war and gets letters from his family.





	Letters From Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song "Letters from Home" by John Michael Montgomery.

“Do you have to go?” (Y/n) asked Sam as she rested her head on his chest. He had a hand resting on her back, rubbing slow circles.

“Yeah.” He said softly. “I know Dean isn’t happy with me. And neither is dad.” Mary had been gone for a long time, but he hoped that she was looking down on him and was proud of the man he was becoming. “I just feel this is something I have to do. For all of us.” He looked into her eyes. She smiled softly.

“Your child will be so proud of you.” She said, putting his hand on her belly. “And we both love you so much.” He smiled and kissed her gently.

****

When Sam left to head off to some new country, after being away for months of basic training, his beautiful fiancée, pregnant with their child, and his dad were the only members of his family that showed up to wave him off. No Dean in sight anywhere. He honestly thought Dean would show up, but he really wasn’t surprised that he didn’t. His brother had not been happy when he told him he had enlisted. Some of (Y/n)’s family gave him hugs and handshakes, but they were the ones that he cared about.

“I’ll talk to your brother.” John said. “You know how he gets when it comes to you. He wants to protect you from everything.”

“I know dad.” Sam sighed. “It’s just my turn to protect him. And you. And my child.” He smiled at you. “When I get home, we’ll get married.”

“We’ll be waiting.” (Y/n) said, putting a hand on her stomach. “I love you so much Sammy.”

“I love you too.” He kissed her softly before heading off to his next destination.

****

“Winchester!” It was mail call time and Sam loved when he got things in the mail. The guys always joked around with him, asking him if it was nudes of his girl or a dirty magazine. He was handed a box. It was addressed from Sioux Falls, South Dakota. From Bobby no doubt. Sam tore into the box and saw cookies and candy. Sugar always was a good thing to have around here. There was a letter laying on top of the items.

_Hey Sammy,_

_It’s almost June. I hope this letter catches up with you and finds you well. I’ve been staying here at Bobby’s. He’s been putting me to work on his cars. Guess I need something to keep my mind off of you being in the Middle East and I can’t be there to shoot anything that comes at you. It’s been dry here for a while, but they said it should rain soon. I’m not sure what the weather is like there. Bobby’s internet isn’t the greatest, so I can’t check the weather reports for Iraq. What I have read about it, it sounds hot and sandy. Your stubborn old brother doesn’t say much. He’s usually out on the road, doing his thing. I can’t bring myself to do that right now. But I’m sure you know that Dean sends his love. Get back to work Sammy and get back to us soon._

_Dad_

_P.S. Those are store bought cookies. Almost burnt Bobby’s place down making toast._

“Yo, Winchester has some cookies!” Novak said, snatching one from Sam’s box.

“These from your girl?” Geller asked. Sam shook his head.

“Nah. Think my dad just wants to unleash hyper Sam on the world.” Sam joked. He folded up his letter as the guy’s laughed. He passed around the box, sharing the cookies with his fellow soldiers. This was a thing that they did, just to keep each other going.

****

He got a few more letters over the next few months, until he got one that had a stamp of “Do Not Bend”. Carefully tearing it open, a letter and some pictures fell out. Sam held up the pictures to see a beautiful little boy in a blue onesie. A goofy smile spread on Sam’s face. He was a dad. He had a son. He unfolded the letter to read it.

_My dearest Sam,_

_It’s almost dawn. I’ve been lying here all night long wondering where you might be. As you can see from the pictures, we had a little boy. His name is Christopher. Christopher Jonathan Winchester. Your dad calls him CJ. Dean calls him Squirt. He looks so much like you and it makes me miss you so much. But people on the news keep saying things about all these troops dying. My mama told me not to watch it anymore. So I’ve been watching decorating shows. Gotta make our house a home, you know. I’ll be alright as long as you are. I just couldn’t sleep. CJ will be awake soon so I probably should try._

_Xoxo,  
(Y/n)_

She had kissed it with red lipstick, making Sam smile. Geller snagged the picture from Sam then, looking at it.

“Ah man, this isn’t a naked pic.” He laughed. “Who is this kid anyway?”

“That’s CJ. My son.” Sam explained. “I’m a dad.”

“Welcome to the club man!” King said, slapping him on the back while Novak took the picture around to show off baby Winchester to everyone. Sam couldn’t stop smiling.

****

(Y/n) and John, as well as Bobby and some other friends of the family and (Y/n)’s family, kept Sam updated on CJ’s growth. It wasn’t the same as actually being there, but it was close. It was the best he could do until his tour was over. He didn’t think he could do it anymore, but at the same time, now he had a baby in the world, he wanted to protect him at all cost.

“Winchester, you got a letter.” The sergeant said, handing him a letter. He raised an eyebrow at the address. There was no name on it and the address was for someplace in Nebraska. Sam shrugged some and opened it, unfolding the letter and reading.

_Dear Sammy,_

_I know I ain’t written. Sitting here alone tonight in the roadhouse it occurred to me I might not have said it. So I’ll say it now. Sam, you make me proud. I am so damn proud of you. It’s just I’ve spent my whole life protecting you, keeping you safe from everything out there in the world. And to know that I can’t just drive over there and beat your bullies up, it’s hard. It’s really hard. Dad’s been working at Bobby’s a lot. He goes to Kansas to check on (Y/n) and CJ when he can. I stop by for a few days when I drive by. She has her family there though and they help them out. I just want you to come home._

_Dean_

Sam folded the letter up and clutched it in his hand. Tears were falling down his face and no one bothered him outside of a pat on the shoulder. No one around here ever made a big deal out of a solider crying. Sometimes it just had to happen. He just held it for a little bit.

“Hey Winchester, we have to get back to work.” King said softly. Sam nodded and put the letter in his duffle before getting ready to go out. He had to make it back home. But all he cared about was that he made Dean proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome


End file.
